


You won't hurt me

by GlassHeart



Series: Writober 2019 [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Light Sadism, Office AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassHeart/pseuds/GlassHeart
Summary: Niente è come appare e Sansa se ne rende conto la prima volta che fa il colloquio nell'unica azienda che ha risposto positivamente al suo curriculum.E a volte la vita ti fa scoprire la bellezza dove non ce n'è.





	You won't hurt me

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa al Writober 2019 con i prompt Bruciature e Riunione in ufficio indetto da me stessa.  
Questa quarta giornata mi ha soddisfatto e mi ha permesso di pubblicare su una coppia su cui ho sempre scritto ma di cui non ho mai pubblicato niente.  
Mi è piaciuto esplorare la dinamica SanSan e anche il panorama di GOT in una chiave au completamente diversa dal canon. Adoro adattare il canon nelle au e spero vi piaccia.

"Ho qualcosa sulla mia faccia, signorina Stark?"

Sansa aveva sussultato quando gli era stato fatta notare quanto in effetti non riuscisse a distogliere lo sguardo.

È che la terrorizzava. Non voleva guardare, sentiva come se tutto ciò che di bello e positivo venisse succhiato da lei solo guardando quelle cicatrici. Quell'uomo aveva il potere di terrorizzarlo come poche cose erano riuscite a fare nella sua vita.

Il fatto che lui facesse parte del Consiglio che avrebbe potuto farle ottenere quel lavoro era qualcosa che nella sua vita succedeva di continuo perché Sansa non era fortunata e ripetutamente nella sua vita succedeva qualcosa che rimarcava questo fatto.

Il fatto che avesse un bisogno disperato di questo lavoro le impediva di alzarsi e rifiutarsi di lavorare per quella compagnia fino a quando fosse rimasto lì Sandor Clegane.

Se si fosse arrivati a dover scegliere tra lei - una comunissima sconosciuta - e lui - un vice presidente che conosceva tutto di quell'azienda, anche con chi se la facevano i suoi colleghi - è chiaro chi avrebbero scelto.

"No signore, mi stavo solo domandando.."

"Cosa? Cosa si stava domandando?"

"Se otterrò il lavoro, se state cercando una scusa plausibile per rifiutarmelo senza che io faccia troppe domande."

Sansa lo vede sorridere, ghignare più che altro e non sa come la cosa la faccia sentire, la carne bruciata continua ad essere l'unica cosa che riesce a guardare. La fa sentire piccola, come quando guardava sua sorella Arya salire sull'albero più alto della loro fattoria e si sentiva un nodo alla gola. Pregava ogni secondo che lei scendesse e non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo anche se la cosa le faceva tremendamente paura.

In quel momento si sente come quel giorno.

"Per essere sfacciata è sfacciata. Come segretaria sarebbe perfetta."

Sandor Clegane si sbilancia in avanti, le mani intrecciate sotto il mento, non smette di fissarla.

"Avevo sperato in un posto come consulente esterno, il mio curriculum..."

Il presidente, Joffrey Baratheon, sussurra qualcosa all'orecchio di Clegane e lui storce la bocca, in quel modo che fa sembrare le sue bruciature ancora più pronunciate. Sansa riesce a rimanere ferma sulla sedia a fatica.

"Lo sappiamo ma una donna con le sue referenze potrebbe essere più malleabile."

"O così o altrimenti abbiamo dozzine di donne a leccarci le scarpe per ottenere questo posto, non sarà difficile trovarne un'altra."

Sansa si sforza di sorridere e annuire. Non riesce a credere che c'era un tempo, anni fa, dove trovava Joffrey Baratheon irresistibile.

Ora lo trova solo disgustoso e si sente mancare l'aria al solo pensiero di lavorare sotto di lui.

Se solo non fosse così disperata.

Ed è un paradosso che il viso di Joffrey, per quanto bello possa essere, riesce a farla sentire sporca come nemmeno la bruttezza di Clegane riesce a trasmetterle.

___

Il telefono non smette di suonare e Sansa sente ripetere il suo nome più volte durante la sua giornata, al punto che arriva ad odiarlo.

Fortunatamente non è così spesso lasciata sola con Joffrey e ogni volta che respirano la stessa aria e il suo ufficio è chiuso, lei ha l'impressione di vedere la fame sul suo volto e non è sicura che sia la fame di qualcuno semplicemente interessato, ma è una fame diversa, predatoria.

Non può contare su nessuno per togliergli quello sguardo, non può agire in nessun modo che potrebbe compromettere il suo lavoro lì e Sansa ingoia. 

"Oh, l'uccellino è qui. Devo tornare dopo?"

Joffrey sventola la mano in aria e distoglie lo sguardo per incontrare quello dell'altro.

"Sansa stava andando. Ti stavo aspettando."

Spesso Sansa ringrazia silenziosamente Sandor. Non sono amici, non sa come si può essere amici di qualcuno che ti guarda come se volesse incenerirti, per lo più in un ambiente del genere ma rispetta il suo ruolo. Si trova ad ammirarlo per il fatto che riesca ad essere al posto giusto nel momento giusto, specialmente per placare la noia di Joffrey che, lei ancora non riesce a capirlo, sembra aizzare.

___

Sansa sa che se non avesse bisogno di quel posto, se qualunque delle altre parti in cui ha mandato un curriculum le avessero risposto lei non ci penserebbe due volte a licenziarsi. Specie perché non importa che ore siano nè da quanto il suo turno sia iniziato, Joffrey la chiama anche a tarda notte e alcuni degli straordinari che fa sono con solo loro due nella stanza e ogni volta che sente la sua mano poggiarsi sulla spalla e il suo fiato sussurrarle all'orecchio, l'immagine di Sandor le viene alla mente spontaneamente, cosa darebbe per vedere anche solo una di quelle bruciature.

Sansa viene chiamata in stanza qualche giorno dopo durante una riunione che per lei sono sempre off limits.

Le piace pensare che stia per abbandonare il ruolo di segretaria ma non è così: Joffrey le fa preparare i caffè per tutti, prendendola in giro e facendoglieli rifare tre volte perché non sono all'altezza delle sue aspettative. 

Capisce che il presidente vuole solo sfogarsi su di lei come un gatto sul topo. Non è niente di personale, è solo lei nel mirino fin dal primo giorno in cui è entrata in azienda.

Se ne rende conto quando l'altro strappa i fogli su cui ha lavorato una giornata intera perché superficiali.

L'atmosfera nella stanza cala di botto, tutti sanno che il lavoro di Sansa è perfetto e che Joffrey vuole solo provocarla ma nessuno lo dice e quando Sansa si alza tenendo i fogli contro il petto, la sua faccia è livida: gli occhi sono una pozza scura e furiosa, la bocca così stretta da essere bianca e le unghie penetrano la carne facendo male dove le mani sono strette in pugni.

Sansa è arrabbiata per tante cose diverse, per la sua famiglia che non c'è più, per tornare tutte le sere in un appartamento vuoto con la sola compagnia di Lady a riscaldarla, per essere umiliata per il solo fatto di respirare, di essere lei.

È arrabbiata e l'unica cosa a cui pensa mentre si avvicina a Joffrey è la sensazione del suo pugno contro la sua faccia.

"Vai a fotocopiami questi: dieci copie e porta un tè, uccellino."

Sansa si blocca, gli occhi chiari in quelli scuri di Sandor. Sbatte le ciglia qualche volta prima di comprendere e lui è costretto a ripetere.

"Uccellino, vai a fotocopiarmi queste e voglio il tè bollente, muoviti."

Lei apre la bocca e non sa nemmeno se per dire una parolaccia o solo grazie.

Quando chiude la porta si accascia contro di essa e respira, Sansa deve solo ricordarsi di respirare e di cosa ha rischiato di fare prima che Sandor si mettesse in mezzo.

Non sa nemmeno quando quelle bruciature hanno smesso di essere brutte e fare paura per essere forse la cosa più bella che abbia mai visto.

___

"Volevi forse farti uccidere o non sei abbastanza sveglia da riconoscere una provocazione quando ne vedi una?"

Tossisce appena si ritrova Sandor accanto a lei, il fumo le va di traverso e cerca di nascondere la sigaretta. Non è l'ala fumatori quella.

Lui storce la bocca e le ruba la sigaretta.

"Gli uccellini dedicati come te non dovrebbero fumare."

"Non sono un uccellino e di certo non devo rendere conto a nessuno delle mie scelte."

Il ghigno di Sandor compare ed è proprio come il giorno del colloquio.

"Ho qualcosa sulla mia faccia che ti faccio continuamente ridere?"

Sandor non riesce a nascondere la sua risata e si siede accanto a lei, sembrano venire da pianeti diversi visti così vicini.

"No, non più di me almeno. Sei solo troppo facile da prendere in giro, è divertente."

Sansa si allunga per rubargli la sigaretta dalle dita ed è vicinissima alle sue bruciature e non riesce a fermare la sua bocca.

"Danno l'idea di fare male, posso chiedere come..?"

"Non puoi chiederlo, uccellino e non ti risponderò."

Sandor si alza in piedi, Sansa sa di aver detto qualcosa che non doveva dire, spingendosi dove non doveva spingersi.

"Sono abbastanza sveglia."

Sandor si ferma nel mezzo del corridoio e si gira.

"Per capire quando mi stanno provocando ma a volte devo semplicemente raccogliere la provocazione. Ho bisogno di questo lavoro ma devo essere rispettata, non posso passare sopra tutto solo perché è il mio capo a dirlo e se tu non ti fossi messo in mezzo.."

"Ti avrebbe distrutta e poi licenziata. Te l'ho già detto, uccellino. Sei troppo delicata per questo genere di cose."

Lei apre la bocca, il fuoco negli occhi.

"Delicata, non stupida. Non è una cosa negativa, non prenderla sempre così sul personale"

Rimane lì per qualche minuto finché la sigaretta non è finita e il viso di Sandor le viene di nuovo alla memoria, insieme alle sue dita così vicine a quelle bruciature e per quanto l'altro sia sempre così brusco con lei, non è mai lontanamente come Joffrey, non riesce mai a darle quella stessa disgustosa sensazione. È solo.. _caldo._


End file.
